


King of Hell

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beard Burn, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, M/M, Post s14 e01, Rimming, Sam has always been the ruler of hell, Sam is King of Hell FIGHT ME, Sammy uses his powers, castiel is bamf, future consort Dean Winchester, post s14 e01 stranger in a strange land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Sam accepts his powers and goes directly after Michael to get back what is His. Do not stop go, Do not collect 200.please read all tags





	King of Hell

The moment Crowley was gone he’d known. Know the place that the man had held was only a placehold. Waiting for him. He could feel it trying to wash over him. He pushed it away. He couldn’t take that place. Not after all this time. He wouldn’t let himself go to it.

He felt every time the demons died. Yet he squashed it down. 

He felt how hell pulsed. Could put his finger on it, and yet he ignored it.

Dean saying yes to Michael hurt. The way that Lucifer was killed, had caused a wash of something, an energy he dared not name. 

And now some, annoying pretender wanted his permission to take up the mantel.

Perhaps it was time.

Fate could only wait so long. Sam Winchester had put his fate off long enough. “There will be no new King of hell,” he snarled now, feeling the energy leap around him, still not inside though. Not yet. Or maybe it was time. He could feel Castiel’s eyes on his back. He could see the demons tremble. He took a breath and opened himself up, feeling the power crawl into him, his eyes slowly bleeding red. He stared at the Demons. “Not today, Not ever. And if anyone wants the job, you can come through me...Understood?” he growled lowly now.

Power he hadn’t felt in years started to roll through him, he heard Mary gasp. He thought briefly of Jack on the ground. A few steps, then he leaned down and pressed two fingers to the boy’s head, healing him. Then he did the same to Bobby before he looked up again. To him, nothing looked different. He turned back to Castiel and gestured with his hand, the cuffs falling away. “Let’s get my brother back. Don’t you think it’s time?” He smirked now. If he could see his face, he’d know it was a twisted smirk, one that caused the normal humans to recoil. He didn’t care. His eyes met the angel’s now. “I expect you to stop holding back, Castiel,” he rumbled and then he raised his hand to snap his fingers and was gone from the room in an instant. 

Castiel swayed slightly on his feet, looking around, it was just him, and Sam and some alleyway. He took a slow breath, his blue eyes taking in the power that now swirled around Sam’s body. Power that danced as if it was happy, that clearly had found what it wanted. Part of him, terrified to see that Sam had accepted this. “Sam…”

“I told you Cas, I’ll do anything to save him.” Sam turned now and moved down the alleyway with purpose. He knew exactly where he was going. The seraph took a slow breath and moved to follow, his angel blade dropping easily into his hand. There were no knights of hell watching the back of this King. He’d have to do it for him. For now. 

It wasn’t a long walk, to the warehouse that Michael was in. Castiel could feel the archangel’s grace inside. He closed his eyes a moment and tapped his own, slowly letting it wash over him. Sam was right, he’d been holding back. He’d always held back. Human’s had such strange ideas about angels after all. He let his natural power wash over him and then opened his eyes again to follow Sam, the King into the warehouse.

“Michael.” Sam’s voice seemed to boom out. The human himself knew his eyes were bright with the power curling around him. He gathered some in his fingers and before the archangel could reply he’d gestured, slamming him into the wall. He could admit the choice of dress that Michael had made flattered Dean’s form. It was not Dean, but it was. His red eyes could see the power curling through his brother’s body. It was pure, raw, but nothing compared to the power inside of him.

“You.” Michael’s control of the body had changed Dean’s voice. “You won’t hurt me…” he smirked now. “Not while I look like this….”

“I think you underestimate the power of will that I possess….” Sam replied. He took no time at all walking up to the now pinned archangel, cocking his head. “Castiel?”

“Dean still has to reject him, force him out,” Castiel replied now. “But I can contain him if you can get through.”

“Dean doesn’t want me out. He knew what he was doing when he agreed.” Michael countered cool and calm, his eyes bright with the grace inside. Sam only snorted and he leaned in easily, his bright gaze meeting Michael’s.

“He’ll come out for me.” He lifted his hand and pressed his fingertips to Dean’s temple, his eyes half closed as he used his power now, pointedly searching for the soul trapped inside under the power of the archangel. Some part of him was aware of Castiel having to fight behind him. Michael had already gathered followers it seemed, but he knew the Seraph was more than capable, the scent of burned flesh barely registered in his nose. “You underestimate us all Michael, and that is your failing.” He whispered, he found the soul, his mental caress slowly curling around it now, feeling it pulse. 

“Dean, Cast him out. Come back to me. I’m safe, but I need you.” Sam’s voice was low, coaxing, not entirely human sounding. The archangel under his touch started to tremble. He easily pulled his mental touch away, watching as the body started to convulse. It was easy to hold it up; to keep it from becoming damaged as the archangel and the soul inside fought each other. 

“Castiel,” Sam said sharply. 

“I’m ready.” Cas was not far from him and the moment the bright light started to pour from Dean the angel was in motion, somehow, capturing it, containing it in a jar that honestly Sam had no idea where it came from. The Seraph’s eyes were bright though as he sealed it. The king of hell didn’t bother to pay attention though, his eyes glued to the human before him. Needing those beautiful green eyes to open again, to be Dean again. 

“S….Sam.” His voice was cracked a bit and his green eyes blinked open slowly now. “Sammy….You…”

“There you are.” Sam’s hand moved to cup his face now, the power holding the body against the wall easing almost instantly, allowing Dean to find his footing. He was close though, not stepping away, watching as the clarity filled those beautiful green eyes.

“Sammy what did you do?” He breathed, staring up at Sam. “Your eyes…”

“Idiot kidnapped Cas, trying to jockey into Crowley's old spot.” Sam shrugged and then he leaned in and roughly pushed his mouth against Dean’s for a moment, just pouring some of his pent up frustration into it. Three weeks without hearing, seeing, touching Dean was too much. After everything they’d been through. A hand grabbed onto his shirt automatically. The mouth under his was responding with almost the same level of desperation, and it was several moments before their lips parted. 

“Well that was fucking stupid.” Dean didn’t clarify of he meant Sam’s choice or the idiot. Kip, Sam’s mind briefly surprised. “But you just forced Michael out of me and that... “ a familiar purr was in Dean’s voice now and Sam couldn’t help a laugh, leaning in to meet him halfway again, a clash of lips, teeth, tongue. Sam easily slotting his body against Dean’s and grinding against him, pleased to find his brother half hard. 

He’d long stopped feeling ashamed of this thing between them. It always struck them after something intense, one or the other almost dying, almost being lost. He sensed rather than heard Castiel go. His hands sliding to touch Dean to feel his body against him once more. His fingers scrabbled to yank at the trousers around Dean’s hips, trying to get them at least somewhat down before he turned his brother roughly, pressing his face first into the wall. “Fuck I missed you.”

He was on his knees in a moment. The only one he’d kneel willingly for. Without threat, his hands grabbing Dean’s ass and parting the skin so that he could dive in, tongue already seeking the tight muscle there, angling his face just right as he heard Dean gasping and groaning under it. Music, sweet music. Nobody sounded like this, as good as this. 

“I..I won’t last, Sammy,” he panted against the brick wall. Sam didn’t mind, he just worked his tongue in deeper and kept working it. If he was honest, he didn’t even want to fuck Dean like this, he just wanted to welcome him back, to show him how much he was missed. The intensity was too much. He knew his beard was rubbing against the delicate skin, turning it pink. He could smell all of Dean like this, his own hand slid to his jeans quickly now and in moments Sam had his fingers curled around his cock, jerking as he continued to lick Dean open and fuck his tongue deeper into him. The noises leaving Dean were so good, and he could feel every hint of joy bursting from the soul contained above him. His own power shifted to hold Dean up, knowing that his knees would buckle in a moment.

“Sam!” Dean’s voice was strangled and faintly muffled, like he’d bitten into his palm. Sam felt the muscles spasm around his tongue and just kept working it as he stroked himself hard, fast, and then he too was coming with a groan against that gorgeous ass. His. Dean was his. It was a moment or two before he pulled back. Easing himself up, wiping a hand on his jeans before he fixed them. His fingers slid to ease the fabric back around Dean’s hips too. He leaned in to kiss the back of his neck.

“Fuck Sammy you have a beard….” Dean groaned and then he turned his head, forehead still mostly against the brick. One green eye met his own. “Gunna hurt later.”

“You love it.” Sam laughed lowly and leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Come home with me,” he purred now. “I will have to deal with Hell but….”

“Not alone.”

“No, I’ve got a Seraph on one side….and a knight on the other?” He knew his voice was hopeful. He could not do this without Dean. He needed Dean.

“Fuck yes.” Dean agreed and he turned, their lips met harshly, Sam pulled him close. It was easy, blinking them home in a moment, to the bunker. Wards be damned, these wards were not meant to keep him out. Not him. A gasp caught his attention and then Castiel speaking. He ignored it and slowly let the kiss end.

“I love you,” He rumbled lowly, eyes glittering bright. His hand cupping Dean’s face. A familiar low laugh rang out.

“I know.” 

Dean would be so much more than just one of his Knights. Dean would be his consort, and Castiel their advisor. Hell wasn’t going to know what hit it.


End file.
